Teardrops On My Guitar
by Rue Cahill
Summary: Dan has a girlfriend called Victoria. Natalie sings about it. A Natan one-shot! Warning- I stink at summaries. Rated T- just for a little kiss


**Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues or Taylor Swift's song- Teardrops On My Guitar**

Natalie stares miserably at her guitar, tears falling down silently down her face. She picks it up and strums a few cords and slowly starts singing softly.

"Dan looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see. What I want and what I need. And everything that we should be."

Natalie had always liked Dan, but wasn't sure he would feel the same. She always hoped he would open his eyes and finally see how she loves him.

"I'll bet she's beautiful. That girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without."

Dan keeps on talking about his beautiful girlfriend Victoria, bringing Natalie to tears. She has Dan, who Natalie had to live without.

"Dan talks to me. I laugh 'cause it's just so funny. I can't even see anyone when he's with me."

Dan always cracks a joke at some random time, and Natalie always laughs because he's funny. This only causes Dan to scowl because he thinks Natalie is mocking him and making fun of him. Whenever Natalie looks into those jade green eyes, she feels that they are the only people in the world.

"He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

All those nights, Natalie sits silently in bed, thinking about Dan, how his jade green eyes sparkle whenever a new ninja movie comes out, or how he laughs whenever he pranks Natalie, or how his blonde hair falls perfectly over his eyes.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do."

Every night, Natalie looks out the window, wishing on the brightest star in the sky, hoping he would finally see what's in front of his eyes. Natalie doesn't know why she likes him; she just does. Of all the boys in the world, why should it be his eyes that melt Natalie like butter on a burning-hot pan? Tears slowly rolled down her eyes and onto the guitar, then fall to the floor, forming messy pools.

"Dan walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be."

Natalie could tell Dan knew how she held her breath whenever he walks by, then thinks his smell is the reason for Natalie to hold her breath, and then hurries off, scowling all the way.

"She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause."

Natalie always walks in on Victoria and Dan sitting next to each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Then they either start kissing or hugging, but Natalie doesn't really care much (she does care but not MUCH); as long as Dan's happy, so is she.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do."

The tears slowly stop, but the pain inside Natalie doesn't subside. Everywhere she looks, all she could see are Dan's beautiful jade green eyes and messy blonde hair.

"So I drive home alone as I turn out the light. I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight."

Natalie took a second to glance at the picture of Dan she left on her bedside table. He was flashing a goofy grin, his eyes glimmering mischievously. Natalie could see herself in the background, looking like a wet cat. Natalie perfectly remembers the day when Dan dunked cold water on her. She smiles at the memory.

"'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do."

Dan had taken over Natalie's heart, breaking it every time he kisses Victoria. Natalie sings this part so passionately.

"He's the time taken up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into."

She spends so much time with Dan, but it is never enough. Whenever she is with him, Natalie just wants to freeze time and live in the moment forever.

"Dan looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see."

One last tear slides down her cheek.

What Natalie doesn't know is that Dan was watching the whole thing. He leaves his hiding place, and ever so softly plants a kiss on Natalie Kabra's lips. As he pulls away, he whispers right into her ear, "Watch out."

He pulls a rope that Natalie didn't notice he had been holding. Mud fell all over her and Dan.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, you moron," she whispers, ignoring the mud that messed up her favorite outfit.

"Moonface," he says and grins. They kiss once more, mud and all, before Natalie pulled out her dart gun.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill!" She screams at the top of her lungs. She gives Dan a few second to run away, before running after him.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
